csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre Vizsla
Pre Vizsla was a pro-separatist mandalorian in charge of the splinter group called Death Watch. Unfortunately Vizsla and his Death Watch were disowned by the CIS and then plotted to assissinate Dooku. Biography Vizsla at first renounced his connection to the Vizsla clan and publicy supported Duchess Satine and her New Mandalorian government. He was able to convince Satine that he was one of her trusted allies. Vizsla then became governor of Concordia, However, he secretly led the Death Watch against the Duchess's government using Concordia's abandoned mines as his bases. Vizsla then equipped himself with a Darksaber that had been passed down through his clan since the fall of the Old Republic. When the Clone Wars started, Vizsla sought an alliance with Count Dooku and his Confederacy of Independent Systems, which offered it's support to his Death Watch to help undermine Satine's government and take back Mandalore.The Death Watch began to engage in acts of terrorism on Mandalore in the New Mandalorian capital city, Sundari, and on the neighboring world of Kalevala to undermine Kryze's rule and breed discord among the people. Vizsla himself maintained Kryze's trust by appearing to spearhead the search for members of the Death Watch.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide Plan for Mandalore After one of his Death Watch saboteurs attacked a republic ship, the Jedi Council sent Jedi master Kenobi to investigate. When Vizsla contacted Dooku, he was puzzled as to why he was not concerned about the jedi. Vizsla told Dooku that if the Republic intervenes, Death Watch could not take control of Mandalor. Dooku assured him that if the Republic sends a occupation peace force to Mandalore that the people will rebel and rally to Death Watch, thus making his insurgencey stronger. When the Duchess and Master Kenobi arrived after the Death Watch memorial bombing, Vizsla greeted them and overlooked the dead bomber's body. Vizsla then had Satine over dinner, where the two of them talked about the rumors about Death Watch taking over Mandalore. When Duchess Satine went to get some air, Vizsla knew that his charade was over. After Satine rescued Kenobi, Vizsla along with his fellow Death Watch members, attacked the couple. Vizsla then ordered all but three of his men to evacuate the base. Vizsla then approached Kenobi and Satine, shooting one of his failed soldiers. Vizsla then revealed himself to Kenob and Satine, much to their shock. Vizsla then gave kenobi his lightsaber back and then drew his darksaber. The two then engaged in a duel. After that Vizsla then ordered his men to fire rockets at them. Despite Satine and Kenobi escaping, Vizsla was sure that he and his Death Watch would catch up with her. Vizsla then conspired with fellow Death Watch Member, Senator Tal Merrik to sneak aboard the ''Coronet with a box of Assassin probes. Vizsla was then contacted by Merrik from the Coronet and asked for help. Vizsla then sent three Droch-class boarding ships loaded with super battle droids to help Merrik. Unfortunatel, Merrik's mission was a failure which costed Merrik his life. Despite the setback on the Coronet, Vizsla and Death Watch army assemble on Concordia waiting. Vizsla was then contacted by Dooku to send one of his assassins to finish off the Duchess Satine. After failing twice to kill Kryze, the assassin reported to Vizsla that he had killed an informant that appeared to have handed something off to her. Vizsla reiterated the need to find her, emphasizing that whatever Kryze was carrying might compromise the plan. Eventually, however, word reached Vizsla and his Death Watch army that the assassin had failed to kill Kryze and that the Senate had voted against sending an occupational force to Mandalore, nullifying the Death Watch's opportunity to gain the Mandalore populace's support during their invasion. Livid about having to postpone his attack, Vizsla angrily strode through his men—who had been ordered to stand down and were rushing around the base—to a comm station and contacted Dooku. Seething, Vizsla used the Count as a target for his frustration and stated his intention to continue with the invasion. Dooku advised against such a rash action—despite the Death Watch's capability of conquering Mandalore, they would only be able to hold the planet for no more than a day if they did not have the people's support. Dooku cited Vizsla's inexperience in battle, attributing it to his rashness, and stated that he had other ways of accomplishing their goal. Incident with Dooku Vizsla and Dooku then bitterly parted ways in which the Count scarred Vizsla. Carlaac His Death Watch became a group of nomadic warriors, with the formerly manicured and orderly Vizsla becoming unkempt and battle-worn as their leader. Since his betrayal by Count Dooku, Pre Vizsla has fallen on hard times. The once prim and manicured Concordian governor is now a scruffy brigand, leading a hardened Death Watch that fights not for glory or history, but for survival.Vizsla then plotted to take his revenge on the Count by enlisting a young boy, Lux Bonteri, to help him and his Death Watch take out Dooku. Vizsla then took Death Watch to Carlac, where they set up a camp. During that time, he took the women of a nearby Ming Po village and force them to feed his soldiers. Vizsla was then joined by Lux Bonteri and his betrothed arrived with a device that can track Dooku. Vizsla then celebrates with his soldiers. His dinner was then interupted by Chieftain Pieter who demands that they return their woman. Vizsla agrees to do so. The following morning Vizsla and his Death watch returned the women, but then double crossed the chieftain and killed his granddaughter. Vizsla then ordered his men to destroy the village and kill the villagers. Bonteri's betrothed then revealed herself to be a jedi, and tried to beat Vizsla and his death watch but was subdued and dragged back to their camp. Vizsla, intending to kill the Jedi for their crimes agains Mandalore, draw his darksaber. A droid then creates a diversion, and the jedi gets her lightsabers back. Vizsla fought against the jedi but was soundly beaten and they escaped. Vizsla then ordered his men to catch them. Notes & References External Link See Also Category:Commanders and Officers Category:Death Watch Members